Left In The Rain
by Blair Kathen
Summary: SPOILERS Chrno's POV, pretend that Rosette has died after the fight with Aion. This songfic is Chrno's thoughts, feelings and memories of his dear beloved... One Shot, R&R! Please Review! (Not sure if the rating is right...)


Left In The Rain

**Seth**: For the Disclaimer, I don't own Chrno Crusade ( Chrono Crusade) or any of the characters ( I wish ) which belong to Daisuke Moriyama. I, also, do not own the song or lyrics which are by Armin Van Buuren.

**Chrno & Rosette**: o.o

**Note**: My second song-fic. One shot. I hope you enjoy.

Story/Summary +

**SPOILER**

I'm taking this from Chrno's point of view, lets pretend that after the fight with Aion, Rosette died...(While I don't want that, it fits the song better). Chrno's feelings, thoughts and memories...of Rosette...

'_Crash'_

"Wow, such a storm outside!", exclaimed Father Remington as he watched the rain smash against the window pane, but I paid no attention to him, for my mind was on other things and he knew that, but tried desperately to lighten my mood. Images of the past flashed through my mind...

_**For each forgotten kiss...**_

_**For all those memories...**_

A month had passed since my fight with Aion and the death of...No, I can't even say her name right now. God, how I remember her smile, her voice... I loved her so much and it was my fault that she was gone... my fault. How could I even look at anyone that had befriended her, anymore. How can the Magdalene Order keep me here...don't they hate me now? Lady Magdalene...and then...-Her-.

_**For all the times in love**_

_**Said all we had to say**_

_**You played your part so well**_

Everyday, she wouldn't show it, but I put her in agony, stealing her soul piece by piece. She had told me never to blame myself...she had told me that so many times, but how can I not blame myself? How? Now that she's gone, I don't have her smile to know...to be reassured... She played the part of a brave child...so well and I played the part of her murderer...

_**A modern Romeo**_

_**You came on Cupid's wings**_

_**And then you flew away.**_

Heh...You always like to be the one protecting others, almost like a prince...to me, it was like you came on the wings of an angel, to save me from the depths of despair that I had drown myself in...you flew away from me and I watched you go...

'_Chrno... ... Chrno... I'm not alone Chrno, I know I have you here! hee-hee!'_

That voice, that voice that rings in my head, its so agonizing yet...I never want to stop hearing it...-sigh- Perhaps its time for me to take a walk outside. I looked at Father Remington and told him that I'd be heading outside, he nodded, still looking concerned. I forced a smile and told him that I'm fine...I'm fine... Its was raining outside.

_**When you touched my face...**_

_**When you called my name..**_

_**I'm burned with desire..**_

I wonder if she can still hear me...if she thinks about me at all...where she is. I wonder if she still cares? I wonder if she's calling me an idiot for acting this way, heh heh... I wish I could hear her...calling my name again. To yell at me, to call me for help, to cry.. just to hear her. I want to take her hand in mine and lead the way to someplace special or to our next mission, or even her painful hits she'd give me if I did something wrong. -chuckles-

_**When you touched my face**_

_**When you call my name**_

_**I'm burned with Desire...**_

_**But you left me in the rain.**_

Brr, its getting cold, my hair is already soaked, but that's alright. I feel rather tired though. Oh, that's right...I haven't slept in weeks...I only dream of her...and I never want to wake up...because when I do she'll be gone. Why would that make me not want to sleep? I'd be able to see her! But then I'd be ripped away from her again once I awoke...I can't bear her being taken away from me...over and over again...

_**For every sleepless night**_

_**Forever in your arms**_

_**For every hour spent**_

_**Lost in the memory..**_

Thinking back, I remember how I had first met her...she was such a spunky young girl with her brother...they were so strange to me. Hours of telling them stories...hours of just being by her side to find her brother when he had been taken away... Feh...I shouldn't be thinking like this...it's useless, it won't bring her back to me...she's gone...Lost in my memories...

_**You broke your promises**_

_**No shame and no regrets**_

_**You burned the bridges to**_

_**An endless mystery...**_

Azmaria had said that there still might be a chance to save you...You promised that you and I could be together forever...was it just something to comfort me? I should have been the one to comfort you! Not the other way around...but you had no regrets...you had found your brother and you had saved him...you did so much... You should have seen it...you saved everyone...can you do it again? Can you save one more person?

I looked up at the sky as I thought this to myself. It was so strange, I expected to see her fall from the sky, right into my arms. Smile at me and say "Hi Chrno! I'm sorry to have worried you." Oh, how I wish that would happen!

_**But you left me in the rain**_

I looked to the ground, I could feel the warmth of fresh tears weld up in my eyes. I clenched my fists, I think my palms began to bleed, I didn't pay much attention. I couldn't stop the tears...they kept coming, like the rain above me.

_**But you left me in the rain...**_

"Chrno!"

What? It couldn't be! I quickly lifted my head, my ruby crimson eyes came face to face with the purest of blue orbs. Was I hallucinating? How was this possible. There she was, standing right in front of me, her face scrunched into an annoyed look.

"Chrno! Why are you acting like such a pill? Stupid, stop blaming yourself!"

Her hand slowly reached up and touched the side of my face and I saw it...I saw her smile...it was beautiful..

"I'm always by your side, Chrno...I'm always in your dreams...I'm always here beside you, because I love you so much..."

Before I could say another word, the glowing angel placed a quick kiss on my lips and I couldn't help but turn red. She vanished before I could tell her I loved her too...was it real? or was my mind playing games on me? I looked up at the sky.

The lightening danced wildly between the droplets of rain, like crystal shards falling. I could feel it on my face, it was cold and it mixed in with my salty tears. I knew then...that the angels were crying...for me and with me...but I smiled.

Rosette, I miss you...Thankyou for everything...

_**When you touched my face**_

_**When you call my name**_

_**I'm burned with Desire.**_

You left me in the rain, but I know your still there...

**Author Notes**: -Phew- Another songfic finished...lol well I don't know if this is any good. I hope so. Please Enjoy.

I want to personally thank the people that reviewed my other song fic, it means alot to me, Thankyou so very much.


End file.
